


Contrastes

by Annie11117



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie11117/pseuds/Annie11117
Summary: Un one-shoot sur les contrastes existant entre les personnages d'Elizabeth et Demelza. La Lady et le sauvageonne du point de vue de Demelza. Se situe juste après l'épisode 4 de la première saison.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Contrastes

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, j’écris juste pour le plaisir.  
Je suis en train de découvrir cette série et les premiers épisodes m’ont bien plu. J’ai tout de suite bien accroché avec le personnage de Demelza car je trouve le contraste entre son personnage et celui d’Elizabeth saisissant. La sauvageonne et la lady toutes deux rivales pour le cœur d’un seul homme voilà une bien belle matière pour écrire une petit fiction sans prétention.  
Se situe après l’épisode 4 de la première saison.

Allongée dans son lit, Demelza Poldark regardait son époux dormir paisiblement. Pour sa part, elle n’éprouvait nul sommeil et elle profitait de ce moment de parfaite tranquillité pour tenter de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées quelques peu confuses en ce moment.  
Elle devait bien se l’avouer, elle était troublée, plus que troublée même depuis son récent mariage car elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que pareille chance lui soit arrivé à elle, Demelza Poldark née Carne.

Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle même, elle n’avait jamais été si heureuse depuis son mariage, mariage qui avait comblé toutes ses attentes pour sa plus grande joie. Toutefois, une crainte, toujours la même avait quelque peu gâché son bonheur en la tourmentant jour et nuit sans répit.

Une crainte qui portait un seul nom : Elizabeth.

Le premier amour de son époux et sa cousine par alliance. Une cousine si raffinée, si distinguée, si élégante que Demelza ne pouvait s’empêcher de la considérer comme une véritable lady. Une lady qui savait se comporter avec la haute société, une lady qui avait de l’éducation, des manières, de la prestance. Une lady qui avait eu une enfance protégée et qui n’avait jamais connu la faim, la pauvreté et encore moins la misère.

En résumé, tout l’inverse de Demelza. En se comparant à sa cousine par alliance, Demelza voyait fort bien le contraste entre elle et Elizabeth. C’était plus fort qu’elle mais à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à Elizabeth, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa propre condition sociale. Tout comme son père et ses six frères, elle appartenait au milieu de la mine. Toute sa vie, elle avait lutté contre les deux principaux ennemis de ce milieu si difficile : la faim et la misère. Et, entre son père et ses frères, elle avait du bataillé pour trouver sa place. Car, autant pour son père que pour ses frères, elle n’était qu’une quantité négligeable juste bonne pour tenir la maison et à encaisser leurs coups lorsque les hommes étaient d’humeur bagarreuse. Durant les premières années de sa vie et jusqu’à son mariage, Demelza n’avait jamais connu la tendresse, la douceur, l’amour. Son monde se résumait à la violence et la brutalité de son père et parfois de ses frères. Cela lui avait appris la dure réalité de la vie bien plus que l’éducation soignée qu’avait reçue Elizabeth.

Pour fuir cette vie si difficile, le seul luxe que pouvait se permettre Demelza était de pouvoir parfois s’échapper de la tyrannie de son foyer. Ce luxe et celui d’avoir un chien. Avec son chien, son plus cher compagnon, elle fuyait ainsi la compagnie des humains et ce de plus en plus souvent. C’était le seul moyen qu’elle avait d’échapper aux coups encaissés quotidiennement. Seulement à force de fuir la compagnie humaine, elle était devenue une vrai sauvageonne d’autant plus que par commodité, elle s’habillait en garçon. Elle avait récupéré des hardes ayant appartenu à ses frères et se costumait ainsi pour passer inaperçue et aussi parce que son père ne se souciait guère de vêtir correctement sa seule fille.  
Ceci dit Demelza préférant de plus en plus porter les vielles frusques de ses frères que les quelques vielles robes ayant appartenu à sa défunte mère ne se souciait guère non plus de l’état de sa garde-robe. Elle était bien trop occupée à survivre à ce monde hostile pour avoir le temps de se soucier de son apparence physique et de ses manières où plutôt de son absence de manières. Ces dernières années à force de fuir de plus en plus son foyer son côté sauvage s’était largement accentué mais elle n’en avait jamais eu réellement conscience jusqu’à sa rencontre avec le capitaine Poldark.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Demelza avait eu alors honte vraiment honte de son apparence, une honte qui s’était encore accentué lorsqu’elle avait fait connaissance avec Elizabeth.

Vraiment il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir le contraste entre les deux femmes : la sauvageonne d’un côté la lady de l’autre. Un contraste accentué bien évidemment par la différence de condition sociale entre les deux femmes.

A son arrivée à Nampara, Demelza n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se comparer à Elizabeth et de se sentir tellement inférieure à cette lady. Elle avait alors cruellement ressenti les affres de la jalousie face à cette dame si soignée, si policée, si maniérée. Elle-même s’était senti tellement gauche, tellement maladroite, tellement sauvage qu’elle en était venu à penser qu’elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à cette rivale. Voilà le mot était dit. Rivale. Car Demelza toute sauvage qu’elle fut n’était point sourde et aveugle. Elle avait très vite compris que Ross éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Elizabeth et que cette dernière encourageait cette situation malgré son mariage. Bien sûr, en tant que lady et femme mariée de surcroît, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se compromettre mais elle n’avait rien fait non plus pour dissuader clairement Ross de rechercher sa compagnie. Une situation qui n’avait échappée ni à Francis ni à Demelza.

C’était à ce moment précis que Demelza avait commencé à être tourmentée par la crainte persistante de ne jamais parvenir à la hauteur face à Elizabeth. De ne jamais pouvoir surpasser celle qui était devenue sa rivale. De ne jamais parvenir à se comporter comme une lady et de rester une sauvageonne. Une sauvageonne bien trop méprisable pour espérer avoir un avenir avec l’homme qu’elle aimait secrètement mais qui portait ses regards ailleurs.

Près d’une lady. Près d’une lady polie, maniérée, raffinée et tellement éloignée de la sauvageonne qu’elle était. Car Demelza avait suffisamment d’intelligence pour saisir le contraste formé par leur différence de condition sociale. La sauvageonne et la lady. Pourtant tout avait changé en si peu de temps puisqu’elle était devenue Mrs Ross Poldark. Elle la sauvageonne !!

Et, ce soir, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, elle avait mis le doigt sur une découverte qui changeait radicalement sa perception d’Elizabeth. Envolées ces craintes qui l’avaient tant tourmentée, envolée cette jalousie de ne pas être à la hauteur face à une lady.

Demelza en repensant à cette soirée de Noël sourit pour elle-même. Elle avait fait une fameuse découverte lors de ce dîner, une découverte qui lui permettait d’être pleinement rassurée sur les intentions de son mari et de cesser de considérer Elizabeth comme une rivale. Certes, entre les deux femmes existait un contraste du à leur différence de condition sociale, un contraste où la balance penchait clairement en la faveur de la lady. Mais, il y existait aussi un autre contraste entre les deux cousines, un contraste resté insoupçonné jusque là et qui celui-la penchait nettement en faveur de la sauvageonne. C’était cette pensée qui agitait Demelza depuis leur retour à Nampara et l’empêchait de s’endormir. Pour la première fois depuis son mariage avec Ross, elle n’éprouvait plus de jalousie envers Elizabeth mais plutôt de la peine. De la peine pour son ancienne rivale car cette dernière toute lady qu’elle fut ne possédait pas ce qu’elle la sauvageonne avait.

L’amour,le véritable amour et l’affection sincère d’un mari tendre et attentionné. Un contraste saisissant existait aussi entre les deux femmes en matière de bonheur conjugal c’était ce qu’avait découvert Demelza ce soir et qui rendait ses pensées si confuses.  
Lors de ce fameux dîner de Noël, elle avait pu constatée de visu la manière dont Francis se comportait avec son épouse et avait bien senti la différence de traitement que faisaient les cousins envers leurs épouses respectives. De plus, une phrase prononcée plus tôt par Ross ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. « Elizabeth est née pour être admirée ». Un concept qu’elle pouvait comprendre. Une lady est faite pour être admirée et c’était justement ce que faisait Francis. Il admirait son épouse mais il ne l’aimait pas. C’était cette constatation qui avait basculer les sentiments de Demelza et lui avait prendre conscience de l’état de fait suivant : si côté admiration la lady l’emportait sur la sauvageonne, côté amour c’était bel et bien la sauvageonne qui damnait le pion à la lady. Incontestablement, Ross et elle formait un couple bien mieux assorti que celui formé par les Poldark de Trenwith ce qui donnait à Demelza une nouvelle confiance, une nouvelle assurance dans la solidité de leur couple.

Et de fait, oui, un autre contraste existait bien entre les deux femmes, un contraste en matière de bonheur conjugal et sur ce tableau ce n’était pas la lady qui l’emportait. A cette idée, Demelza se sentit enfin sereine et les dernières traces de la jalousie, les dernières craintes qu’elle pouvait encore avoir envers sa cousine s’envolèrent.

Satisfaite d’avoir retrouvé sa paix intérieure, Demelza effleura lentement du bout de son doigt la cicatrice qui barrait la joue de son mari avant de fermer enfin les yeux et de se laisser emporter dans le sommeil par des rêves d’avenir concernant son futur enfant.

Fin

Une petite review please ??


End file.
